


Reborn

by HIYOMI



Series: Holiday Fantasy [3]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIYOMI/pseuds/HIYOMI
Summary: 這一次她會以正確的方式延續花朵的生命。
Series: Holiday Fantasy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059383
Kudos: 1





	Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> ◇就在篇名浮現腦海的那個夜裡，朋友的狗結束牠17年的旅程。獻給「弟弟」，願祢復歸塵土，來日重生。  
> ◆感謝閱讀的各位，新年快樂。

1、2、3．．．．．．

在抬頭喝水看見LED螢幕顯示紅色的數字，從49跳轉成50的瞬間我便開始默念，想像的嘴唇隨著夾在時與分之間規律閃爍的兩個圓點開闔，1秒一下。

剩下最後10分鐘，照慣例我得在這段有限的時間裡回顧人生的全部，可是說故事向來不是我的強項，計時才是我擅長的。

小時候我總是抱著寵物守在大門口等爸爸下班，那時指針式時鐘還算家戶常見的物品，當短針在7而長針指向8的時候，我就是他打開家門第一個撲向他懷裡的人，第二個有時候是狗兒皮皮，有時候則是媽媽打招呼的聲音，她的人通常是壓軸登場，好隆重宣布今晚的菜單。

無論如何我和爸爸總是在那個分秒不差的時刻相遇，直到那場意外發生為止。

某個下著小雨的晚間八點整，我盯著電視機笑了好大一聲，接著門鈴響起，兩名警察出現在門口，通知我們將會有一個永遠遲到的一家之主，悲劇的開場不一定是伴隨著哭聲而來。

我始終記得母親對案發現場的描述，一如那部卡通的蠢貓，只不過那時我的年紀已經大的能夠意識到，跌倒然後被數台車子輾成胎痕的樣子一點也不滑稽。據稱，首先壓過父親的是誤闖紅燈的暗灰色VOLVO，就像現在從廚房窗戶看過去停在對街的那一輛，而斜對角靠近玄關的位置還有一部黑色賓士休旅。

在豐田與福特汽車較為常見的這一帶，兩台車就像綿羊牧場裡站著的兩隻杜賓犬。近乎可笑的畫面使得我分心，沒對準瀝水籃就放下手裡馬克杯，碎裂聲引我低頭往下看──

「就拿那個來試吧。」我對彎腰撿起燒杯的助手說。

碎裂的玻璃被放入內部一分為二的自轉裝置，儘管我在左右兩邊的開口貼了「前」與「後」的標示，很快我就會知道這是個不明智的決定，因為那場實驗中打破的不只有器材還有天地運行的法則。

燒杯之後是奄奄一息的帶根牽牛花，以往隨處可見的花種，現在多半呈現萎靡的狀態垂掛在遮雨棚上。我把在儀器中轉了一圈的乾枯花瓣取出，看不見的改變正在我掌心裡發生：這花朵的生命週期被反轉了。等它恢復盛開時期，我會把它從土裡挖起、放入儀器再轉回現在的時間，並且用正確的方式延續它本該結束的壽命。

我當時只顧著沉浸在成功的喜悅裡上呈實驗結果，並未細想何謂「正確的方式」。

那群人將所有的錯誤歸咎於過去，他們不會種出枯萎的牽牛花，因為打從一開始就不存在。他們所處的階級無法包容失誤，卻可以允許戰爭，既然犯了原罪的是亞當與夏娃，我們這個世代則必須是傷害彼此的亞伯與該隱。於是逐漸乾涸的水源與枯黃的麥田成為理由，「讓我們重返樂園！」的口號逐漸佔據主流媒體的版面、煽動廣大民眾的情緒，也只在這種情況下他們才承認人人平等，因為票票等值。

等我回過神來，一切都無法挽回了。

在蹲下之前，已經分離成提耳與杯身的馬克杯早就躺在磁磚上冷眼旁觀著，起身時感覺有些頭暈目眩的我。

藥物已經開始影響思考邏輯，因此我無暇收拾地上的殘局向客廳走去，時間應該還剩下五分鐘。

「妳遲到了五分鐘。」

在我輕輕掩上門的同時他說，語氣沒有絲毫不耐甚至還帶有一點雀躍。

「你們要換地方好歹暗示一下，我找了好幾間．．．．．．」

「但失敗為成功之母對吧，博士？」

男子隱身在檔案櫃後方，露出的斜長影子挖苦著我。

「我只知道和未曾謀面的人合作絕不會成功。」

「我們無處不在，看管妳孩子的也是我們的人馬，因此請不用擔心。」

他說出了幾個月來揪緊我心頭的一個關鍵字。新實驗曝光幾個月後，他們以要我專心做研究為由，帶走孩子作為人質。

「貴公子交由我們照料，您就不會有後顧之憂了。」女人一腳踏在門廊前對我說，我也向她保證下一階段的實驗進度絕對不再延宕。唯有如此，我才不會透過她厚重的老花鏡片看見兒子失足從窗台跌落的畫面。

這也是我找上另一群人的原因，另一群抱持不同想法卻隱藏在主戰迷霧裡的團體。

「說吧，你們要什麼？」

「我喜歡妳的直率。不過在此之前，必須再次確認妳的想法是否與我們一致。」

接著，男子遞出紅色和藍色兩只信封──「兔子洞」或是「美麗夢境」*，但我聯想到的是實驗機器上更新過的標記。

「妳有45秒的時間做決定。」他提醒，在內心的秒針擺動第至12下，我上前抽出藍色信封。

「誰都知道該選紅色，博士妳答錯了。」他似乎在怪我粗心。

「我在機器逆時的開口貼了一張藍色機器貓貼紙；另一邊貼了牠臉生氣變紅的樣子。」我邊拆開膠條邊說，「所以，我很確定藍色代表著我們都不希望被摧毀的過去，難道不是嗎？」

紙袋裡面是一份名單，看見密密麻麻的人名擠滿了紙張，我不禁倒抽一口氣。

「全是能提供協助的人，就像我說的，我們無所不在。」

「那紅色信封裡有什麼？」

「什麼也沒有，因為我會立刻殺了妳。」他k的發音刻意放得很輕，讓我知道勢在必行的時候他會溫柔地執行。

正確與錯誤的判斷其實是觀點的問題，如同此刻在編號491的儲藏室中，不論我選擇哪個，都會是一則故事的開始與一則故事結束。

我靠在沙發上以笨拙的動作點了根菸，這是打從我懷孕之後抽的第一口菸。氨、乙醛和其他化學物質結合的氣味從鼻腔進入氣管再被我吐出，稱不上好聞但有助於緩解壓力。實際上，我的腦袋已經很放鬆了，像鬆餅般，尼古丁是最後淋上的楓糖漿，跟那個男人抽的菸味一樣帶有香甜的氣息。

五天前，男人把一只形狀扁平的陀螺交給我，最近的小孩很流行捏著這個有三個圓角的玩具，樣式千奇百怪。

「我向你保證，他已經安全了。」他停頓了一下，補充說：「而且很快樂，在他想起媽媽之前。」

兒子現在已經在距離我十天之遙的某處，玩著他老是吵著要的發光酷炫款。而我，會永遠掛念著他，這是身為母親的宿命。

我盯著前方單調的景色試圖分散感傷的情緒 ，傾盆大雨排除掉跟監者，使公車亭成為一座孤島，只剩我和他並肩坐在一張鐵椅上等待不會到來的救援。

「我肯定在不記得的地方見過你。」

「這句話有語病，博士。」

他從上衣口袋抓出菸盒和打火機，示意讓我抽一根。

「既然你們人數眾多，為什麼不乾脆推翻現在的政權？」我搖搖頭。

「內亂不是我們要的結果。重點在於，記憶是人類建構自我的重要依據，消除歷史就是消除人類集體的記憶，即便那是一段錯誤的歷史．．．．．．」

他呼出一口氣，白煙裊裊飄向由屋簷流洩而下的雨瀑，「我也依然要守護它，因為我相信人類畢竟是會從錯誤中學習的生物，而我們不能剝奪後代選擇任何可能的權利。」

「『對心智而言，沒有確然的過去和未來，只有包含記憶與期望的現在。』*」

「薛丁格說的？」

他面向我，眼睛彎成一道好看的弧線。

我把陀螺從口袋拿出放到桌上，壓住中心的軸承轉動其中一個角。

「媽咪，妳看！」小男孩晃著一頭金色的，不對，是黑色綿羊般的捲髮望著我。

有著金髮的是那名男子，未經梳整的髮絲因吸收了水氣貼在他的眉眼間。

當時的我是否對他有拯救世界之外的期望？

我會說那是一段有待商榷的記憶，接下來說的才是事實。

「妳確定要把這部──」他的眼神飄向我背在肩上的袋子。

「運算機，這部機器現在有正式名稱了。」我接續他的話。

「交給我，假期結束之後妳的麻煩就大了。」

「反正已經沒有後顧之憂，我會自己想辦法。」

「是「我們」，妳忘了有一堆人在背後支持著妳。」

「既然如此，我們需要找到一種藥，讓我的腦不會被他們剖開來回收再利用。」

「像科學怪人。」

男人的臉在笑，表情卻認真地想像可行性。

「說到組織的一份子，關於我的代號用『歐本海默』，你覺得如何？」

「我覺得妳的名字本身就是組織宗旨的精隨。」

他站起來熄掉菸草上火光，將和小指頭指節一樣短的菸蒂丟入垃圾桶，轉過身正經地看著我。

「妳真的確定要這麼做？一定還有別的選項。」

「就像你那時候讓我選的信封？」

一輛公車進站，強烈的暖黃車燈打在他背後使我不得不瞇起眼睛。

3、2、1．．．．．．

倒數計時的吶喊聲由遠而近傳來。

就在沉重的眼皮即將闔上之際，突然有人在我耳邊說話，是那位我忘了叫做尼歐或是尼爾的男人，他和最後一次步出家門和我說再見的父親，兩人的臉龐重疊並化為一道光束射向天空，然後像煙火般散開來。

「那麼我所能做的只有祝妳好運，還有，新年快樂！伊芙。」他在手搭上自動門的鐵桿時回頭對我說。

一開始我以為那只是他的客套話，此時我明白了。

我鬆開夾住香菸的手指，幸運的話，我將會從一堆結滿冰晶的斷垣殘壁之中醒來，而陀螺仍舊不停旋轉著。

*出自駭客任務經典橋段，最後主角Neo選了紅色藥丸。而我取Neo與Neil的諧音梗。同時Neo有「新」的意思，與女科學家Eve代表的「前夕」相映成趣。  
*節錄自蓋文．法蘭西斯《變形記．第二十二章》

**Author's Note:**

> 1.女科學家之死的腦洞是之前就開好的，結合告別2020我覺得也挺合適的  
> 2.以前工作的店，曾經遇過指尖陀螺風潮，雖然不是很懂爆紅的點(水晶寶寶至少有點可愛)，但小孩子的快樂就是如此樸實無華。


End file.
